Soul Marks
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Kara knows that her soul mark match is out there. Lena wonders if she'll finally feel like she belongs and find her soul mark match. SuperCorp


Kara Danvers might have been an alien, but she had a soul mark like the people of Earth did and it made her wonder why. If she wasn't from this Earth how was she able to have a soul mark like everyone else, but Clark had a soul mark too and when Mon-El was with them for a week he received one; Kara even noticed that Lyra had one. Kara figured it must be the Earth's way of welcoming the aliens. And it also meant that they were supposed to be there just like the people on Earth.

Lillian Luthor still believed that that aliens weren't wanted on Earth though they had soul marks and found their person. She believed that they were able to fake soul marks and didn't really deserve to have love or that they belonged on Earth. Lillian and Lex both wanted the aliens off Earth, fearing that they were there to take over and rule, but they didn't understand that most aliens just wanted some where safe and someone to love.

Lena Luthor believed when the rest of her family wouldn't, she believed that the aliens deserved love and belonged on Earth. She and Winn were working together to come up with a way to prevent her mother from finding any aliens or from being able to track them. Lena and Winn worked well together, but they each knew that their soul marks didn't match. They knew that their person with the soul mark that matched theirs was out there somewhere. And then Winn met his match, Lyra, and Lena couldn't have been happier for him. But she did wish that she'd meet her soul mark match.

Lena had been working with the DEO and Supergirl ever since she had proven that she was nothing like Lillian and Lex, when Superman was in town helping Supergirl with dealing with Cadmus as they tried to killing aliens. Lena had worked out a device that prevented Cadmus from using their device, which only made Lillian more upset with her. Lillian knew that Lena was on Superman and Supergirl's side and that only made her think that killing Lena was the only option in being able to get rid of the Super's and other aliens, but Kara and the DEO wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

"I promise you Lena. Your soul mark match is out there and one day you will find that person. And you will finally feel complete." Winn said one day as they worked on a masking agent in hopes that it would block Cadmus from tracking aliens.

"I know that I have someone out there, but right now I just wish that I had my person. I want to feel like I belong." Lena said as she looked over the chemistry.

"You do belong. You belong with Kara and the DEO and me. I know that one day soon you'll meet your person and then you'll really belong, but until then you're doing good work and helping those who need it."

"Thanks Winn."

"What are friends for?"

"How are you guys doing?" Kara asked as she entered the room with the rest of the team.

"I think we've almost completed it." Winn said knowing that they were depending on them.

"How are we going to be able to test if it works?" Alex asked.

"Well we know how Cadmus is tracking the aliens so we just need to use their way and test it." Lena stated.

"Well need an alien to test it on." Winn stated.

"You can test it on me." Lyra said knowing that they would need an alien.

"I don't know." Lena said a little concerned for Lyra.

"We'll be with her the whole time to make sure that it's working." Kara said knowing that Lena didn't want to put anyone in danger.

"Okay. Give us another hour." Winn said knowing they were close to done.

"All right." J'onn said knowing they'd get it done.

A few hours later after they tested the masking agent on Lyra and used one of the devices Cadmus was using they were able to get good results. Lena and Winn both were pleased with the way that the masking agent could hide Lyra from the device. Kara and the rest of the DEO were just as happy knowing that they would be able to administer the masking agent and save lives.

* * *

Kara and the rest of the team, including J'onn went out for a drink after work and somehow got on to the subject of soul marks. It made those without their person start to really wish that they had found their person. And those that had their person wish that their friends would find their person.

"Do you mind if I see your soul marks?" Lena asked Maggie and Alex who were talking about how their soul marks fit together like puzzle pieces.

"Sure." Maggie said as she rolled up her sleeve and then looked to Alex to do the same.

"Wow. They do fit together like puzzle pieces." Lyra said as she joined Lena in getting a closer look.

"Not all soul marks will do it, but I hear that a lot do." Alex stated.

"Lyra and my soul marks don't fit together, but they are identical." Winn stated as he showed his arm and Lyra did the same.

"That's so cool." Kara said as she looked at Winn and Lyra's soul marks.

"What does your soul mark look like Lena?" Maggie asked knowing that it sort of looked like part of a shield or diamond with something inside it.

"I'm not sure what it's supposed to be. I think I'll know when I meet my person." Lena said as she took off her jacket and showed the group her wrist.

Kara took a deep breath in and sat staring at Lena's arm, her soul mark looked like it matched hers. Kara couldn't believe that Lena's soul mark matched hers, she was the person who was her person. Kara couldn't believe that she never noticed it before and now that she thought about it when had she ever since Lena without her arms covered? Kara thought that no one noticed as they moved on to another topic, but Kara saw Alex look at her and Kara knew that she knew.

"I'll be right back." Kara said standing up abruptly and everyone gave her a weird look. "Bathroom." Kara said then walked away.

"I'll be right back too." Alex said as she quickly headed toward the bathrooms where Kara was heading.

"Wonder what's up with her?" James said worried.

"I'm sure Little Danvers is fine, just needed to use the bathroom." Maggie said quickly, she then started thinking back to when she saw Kara's soul mark because that was the topic they were just talking about. It took her a minute to think about why Kara would react that way to soul marks, but she eventually realized that Lena's soul mark matched Kara's. And then she started to wonder why Kara had that reaction to Lena having the matching soul mark, but she realized it was probably just a big shock to her.

* * *

"Kara." Alex said as she entered the bathroom to find Kara pacing.

"Oh Rao, she's my person." Kara repeated as she paced.

"Yes, she is. Now that you know that she is you should tell her. She doesn't know who her person is." Alex said making Kara stop her pacing and repetitive talking.

"What if she doesn't want me as her soul mark match?"

"Kara, of course she will want you. Kara you're the person she spends the most time with and she loves you for you. She's not going to not want you, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know that you are her person."

"Are you sure?"

"Kara, you have never doubted her, never believed that she would be a bad person like her family. Don't doubt yourself about this. You love her, I know you do; once you tell her she'll love you. She's been looking and wanting her soul mark match. You'll be giving her the one thing that will finally make her feel like she belongs."

"She feels she doesn't belong?"

"Before I found Maggie I felt that I didn't belong. And before you knew that she was your soul mark match, you too have felt like you didn't belong. How did you feel before you knew? How do you feel now that you know?"

"I felt like I'd never belong. And now…now I feel…like I belong. Like I have my person and nothing could go wrong."

"She'll feel the same way, but you need to tell her."

"Okay."

"It's going to be great."

"Thanks Alex."

Alex pulled Kara into a hug, then led her out of the bathroom and back to the table. Kara noticed that Maggie was giving her a look that said, 'I know. Now tell her.' As Alex sat back down next to her and Kara took her seat next to Lena.

"Hey Lena." Kara said as she turned to face Lena.

"Yes." Lena said giving Kara her full attention.

"Do you think you'd go for a short walk with me?"

"Sure."

"We'll be right back." Kara said as she and Lena stood before heading outside.

Alex and Maggie shared a look as they watched them leave, but it wasn't unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Okay. What's going on?" James asked softly trying to not let Kara's super-hearing hear him.

Once Kara and Lena were out of the room J'onn said, "They are soul mark matches."

"How did you know?" Alex asked surprised that J'onn knew.

"He's a mind reader." Maggie stated.

"I normally don't pry, but when Kara got up so suddenly I just wanted to make sure that she was okay." J'onn said.

"I'm so happy for them." Winn said excited for his best friends.

* * *

Kara and Lena had been walked side by side for a few minutes, when Kara finally got the courage to say something, but she spoke so fast that Lena wasn't able to understand her.

"What did you just say?" Lena asked concerned.

"I said that I know who your soul mark match is." Kara said softly.

"You do?"

"I do."

"Who is it?"

"It's a…it's me."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Kara pushed up her sleeve to show Lena her soul mark and Lena did the same to compare the two together. Kara watched Lena look at them together and she saw a big smile grow on her face.

"You're my person." Lena said when she finally looked up from the marks.

"I am and you are mine." Kara said still a little worried.

"I've finally found my person."

"You're not disappointed?"

"Kara, I would never be disappointed with you. I…I finally feel like I belong. I'm so happy."

"Me too. I was worried though that you wouldn't want me."

"You never had to worry about that. You are my best friend and my person. I've hoped that it was you, but I was scared you wouldn't want me."

"You were?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Rao we were fools for thinking that one wouldn't want the other."

"But know we both know and we both like it." Lena said gently putting her hand on Kara's cheeks to make her look at her. "I'm really happy that it's you Kara."

"And I'm really happy that it's you too." Kara said softly as she leaned so that her forehead was against Lena's.

"You're my person, forever and always."

"And your mine, forever and always." Kara said softly before leaning in a kissing Lena.

* * *

Kara and Lena quietly walked back to the bar, holding hands and stopping occasionally for a kiss or two; they were unbelievably happy and they knew that the group inside were going to be just as happy for them.

It didn't take long after that night for Lena to move in with Kara, who was thrilled to have her with her for two reasons. One, she was her person and two, she would be able to keep her safe from Lillian and Lex.

Lillian and Lex, both found out about Kara and Lena being soul mark matches and each attempted to kill Lena, in hopes that it would destroy Kara and make her leave Earth. But they were unsuccessful in their attempts and it only made Lena hate them more.

Kara and Lena knew that they would be okay no matter how much Lillian and Lex tried to push them apart or kill them. They had each other, they belonged, and they were happy.


End file.
